


It’s My Turn Now, Princess

by XiuminObsessed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Forgive Me, I’m sorry, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, This was a request by a friend, i still don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuminObsessed/pseuds/XiuminObsessed
Summary: You (the female reader) want to show your love and appreciation for your boyfriend, Minseok, in a way nobody could ignore.





	It’s My Turn Now, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I made this for a friend per her request (yes I take requests)! Its not the longest, I’m working on making longer one shots and such. But enjoy!

Minseok and I have been living together for a while. We moved in together my junior year at university into an apartment in central Seoul. I loved him with all my heart, and I made sure to show it in more ways than one. He was kind and compassionate, loving and sweet. He was perfection in a human being. And I still marvel at his intense beauty. We make a beautiful couple, him and I, and I still can’t believe he’s mine. We were laying in bed watching a movie, him playing with my hair and me snuggling into his chest, when something came to my thoughts. 

“Hey baby?” I asked, looking up at him. 

“What is it, princess?” He replies, using his favorite pet name for me. 

“You know how much I love you, right?” 

“Of course I do, why are you asking me?” 

“I feel like I don’t show it enough.”

“I know you love me, baby” 

“Are you sure? I know sometimes I don’t act like it.”

“Darling, I know you love me just as much as I love you. Just the way you look at me is proof enough that you love me.” He replies, lifting my chin so I’m looking into his eyes. 

“Okay. Let me show my appreciation for you then.” I said with a sly smile as I sat up and straddled him. 

I could feel him get aroused just at the thought of what I could be up to. I’m the only one who has the power to do that to him and I love it. The fact that I can turn him into putty just with my actions is incredibly hot. 

I start unbuttoning his shirt slowly and hit his hand away when he tried to help me. 

“Nu uh, babe” I say as I reach for the handcuffs in the bedside drawer and secure his hands to the headboard. 

“I’m in charge.” I say with a smirk. 

He whimpers as he realizes what I have planned for him.

I go back to unbuttoning his shirt and I throw it across the room with a flick of my wrist. I run my hands across his chest, pausing to tweak his nipple, earning a low throated moan in response. 

The noises he makes when he’s being pleasured could make anyone weak in the knees, and it definitely doesn’t help me much either, hearing his beautiful moans and groans turns me on so damn much. How can one man have this much control over someone? I’ll never know. 

I lean down to gently bite his nipple while running my thumb across the other one. He sinks into the sheets with a groan of pleasure and I feel his cock harden underneath me. I smile as I run my tongue slowly across his nipple before going to kiss his neck. I start leaving marks on his neck while still playing with his nipples. I stop to give him a kiss before moving south to where he wants me to be. I undo his belt slowly, watching the tent in his jeans grow with each slow movement I make. I throw the belt to my left, unbutton his jeans, and take his jeans off with the help of Minseok raising his hips for me. I take away his boxers next, freeing his hard, wet cock from its constraints. I rub my thumb across his slit and start stroking his member, rubbing the precum over his length. I do this slowly, earning a moan and a buck of his hips. He tries to get me to go faster, to give him what he needs, but I continue my slow pace while watching him writhe on the bed. I lean down to flick my tongue across the tip of his cock while still moving my hand slowly up and down his length. 

“Baby, why must you-ahh-torture me?” He asks me while I continue to stroke his length. 

“Mmm, babe, I’m just getting started.” I say, speeding up my pace just a bit, enough to make a moan escape those perfect lips of his. 

He starts writhing at the pleasure, and I don’t think much of it until I feel his hand grab my wrist, handcuff dangling from one wrist, a victorious smirk on his face. Before I know it he grabs the key and unlocks the remaining cuff and flips me over so I’m on my back laying on the bed and he’s over me. 

“It’s my turn now, Princess.” 

“How did you-“ I was cut off with a kiss. 

“Maybe we should use these on you... Shall we, princess?” He quipped as he thinks this over. I gulp, knowing fully well how skilled he was and that I’m actually screwed, well, in a good way. 

“Whatever Minnie wants us what I’ll give to him.”

“What did you call me?” He asks, a playful but angry countenance clear. 

“Sorry... master.” I reply, looking down at the sheets beside me. All I can think is “I’m in for a treat” while I feel myself getting more aroused. 

“My baby girl might have to get punished for her forgetfulness. Maybe we should put the handcuffs on you, maybe then you’ll learn your lesson” he says with that low growl of a voice he gets when he goes to his dominant self. I can feel myself getting aroused even more, which I didn’t think possible. 

He grabs a new pair of handcuffs, a pair we got a while ago for my small wrists and sensitive skin, and secures my hands above my head to the headboard. I wiggle against them, seeing if release was possible like it was for him. I was not nearly as strong as him, I was staying in these until he decided I could be released. 

“I guess I’ll have to punish you, baby girl. What shall we do today, hmmm? Maybe I should make you wait to come? Prolong your release? I think that sounds like a good punishment this time.”

I all but shiver in arousal and anticipation. 

“Whatever Master wants is what he gets.” I say, trying to ease my punishment a little bit. I know all too well his skilled fingers and expert tongue could make any person come in a matter of seconds. 

“Mmm, better.” He says while pulling my jeans off and throwing them on the floor. He toys with the waistband of my thong before taking that off and throwing it across the room as well. 

He leans down and flicks his tongue across my entrance and I can’t help but let out a loud moan. That damn tongue is evil. He slowly circles his tongue around it before finding my clit and darts his tongue across it, making me squirm and moan. He sits up to lay a kiss on my collarbone and takes my tank top off before disposing of that as well. He moves his hand down south and inserts one finger in me, moving it around, before adding a second one and thrusts them in and out, slowly, and I moan loudly, pressing myself against his fingers even more. He quickly finds my sweet spot and starts fingering it, fast then slow, and I already feel close to just coming all over his fingers when he stops and licks his fingers, looking at me with that smirk of his before coming up to kiss me roughly. We kiss for about a minute before I feel his fingers back inside me, fingering my sweet spot again, and I moan into the kiss. 

He has to be pretty hard now, I think before an idea comes to mind. 

“Stop” I tell him and his eyes meet mine.  
“Please just fuck me, Master” I tell him, turning my head away because of the embarrassment of having to plead with him. 

He looks down at his cock, and I follow his eyes and see he’s leaking precum and fully hard. He goes to the drawer for a condom when I stop him again.

“No. I want to feel all of you. No condom, please, Master.” I all but plead. 

“Alright, princess. Are you sure?”

“Yes, just... hurry.” 

He lines himself up with my entrance and pushes his cock in slowly so I could get used to it. He pulls out and enters repeatedly, but slowly, as if he wanted to tease me. 

“Master, please don’t tease me... I’m so close...” I say, feeling my cheeks redden. 

He picks up his pace, shifting his position until he finds my g-spot and continues to ram into it, making me a writhing mess on the bed, struggling against the restraints and trying my hardest not to come until he says I can. 

“I’m close, baby, are you sure about this?” He asks, continuing his pace. 

“Yes, please. I’m sure.” I say, using all my strength not to come. 

“Okay. You can come now, princess. Let it out for me.” 

Upon hearing the words I so desperately needed to hear, I released all over the bed, Minseok following close behind, filling me up. 

“Thank you, babe. I love you” I say, breathless. 

“Anything for my princess, you know that. I love you too, angel.” He says, kissing my nose lightly. “Now let’s get cleaned up, shall we?” 

“No I wanna take a nap” I say with a pout. 

“My stubborn princess.” He says fondly, looking at my face and smiling contently. 

He picks me up bridal style and carries me to the shower where he proceeds to clean me up without my help, as I’m having trouble keeping my eyes open. I get dressed afterwards and pull him down on the bed with me, snuggling close to his chest. 

“I love you, my angel” I hear as I fall asleep, him drawing circles on my back


End file.
